Love and Revenge
by Helaine-melichan
Summary: Sasuke had to make a decision, and he chose revenge. Will he regret his decision? What about his relationship with Naruto? [Sasunaru]


Title: Love and Revenge

Rating: Mature/NC-17

Warn: Angst

Pairing: Sasunaru

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Sasuke had to make a decision, and he chose revenge. Will he regret his decision? What about his relationship with Naruto? Sasunaru

A/N : This is my first Naruto fic , my first lemon, and my first writing. I never wrote any story before. There will be lots of grammar errors… English isn't my first language

Love and Revenge

Chapter 1 – The Last Kiss

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hah, why would Orochimaru-sama want some weak-ass like him? Kimimaro had much more potential than this one."

"Playing family games with your comrades will only make you rot."

"If you stay in the shitty village here, you'll always be weak like everyone else. You'll never become powerful…"

"Come with us! If you do, Orochimaru-sama will give you strength!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke POV

He stared at the photo deeply.

Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, and him.

Naruto…

Which is better?

Love or revenge?

He never thought of joining Orochimaru before.

He had lived happily, with Naruto on his side.

But everything is not as simple as he thought it would be.

When he thought he could live like a normal person, Itachi had come back, making him remember all of his dark past.

Now he knows, he should choose.

And he chose revenge.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside Naruto's House (Sasuke POV)

Sasuke stared at Naruto, sleeping peacefully on his bed.

Naruto has the most beautiful eyes he ever saw, as blue as the sky, dragging him away from his darkness.

He somehow knows, he will regret his decision someday.

Can he bear with it? Not seeing those beautiful eyes for… months? Years?

He was amazed with Naruto. The boy didn't do anything obvious, but he slowly changed him, making him forget his past, forgetting his revenge, until he fell in love with the boy.

Itachi's curse seemed stronger than Naruto's charm, though.

The vision of his parents bleeding, falling in front of him was haunting him. The more he tried to forget, the more it haunted him.

Damn you, Itachi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback

-visit my website for the un-cut version-

The sheet was messy and wet with their cum, the pillows and blanket were thrown out of the bed. The room smelled of sex. Sasuke rolled over and laid on the bed, panting heavily.

Naruto was too tired to speak. He just laid there, his eyes closing slowly.

"Naruto." Sasuke broke the silence.

"Sa-suke, you bastard." Naruto panted, trying to catch some air.

"Bastard. Perveerrrrt. You always have more stamina for this kind of activities." Naruto stucked his tongue out.

"And you like that." Sasuke smirked. He know his Naru-chan like it. He was screaming his name, after all.

"I love you, Naruto." Sasuke suddenly said, he kissed Naruto's forehead and smiled. Naruto blushed.

"I love you too, teme."

End flashback

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke smiled. No matter how bad he was to Naruto, Naruto always said that he loved him.

But everything had to end now. He realized that his destiny was fated since the Uchiha massacre. He couldn't live like a normal person. He wasn't a normal person. He was an avenger.

Love and friendship only existed in his past. Now, it will only make him weak.

Forget Love.

Forget Naruto.

He walked closer to Naruto and planted the last kiss to his forehead.

Goodbye, Naruto…

--TBC—

So, how was it? Good? Bad? Should I continue?

Please read & review!

And… I need a beta… My grammar is poor T.T

If you're interested, please email me... :)


End file.
